SM066: Smashing with Sketch!
is the 23rd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash and the others are being taught the table tennis sport "Poké-Ping Pong", where Trainers and Pokémon work together. Ilima, who has come to serve as their guest lecturer, tells them he and his Pokémon Smeargle have entered and won many tournaments. Ilima's lecture got Ash and the others really interested in Poké-Ping Pong, so they go to watch a tournament Ilima is entering. Episode Plot Professor Kukui greets the class (who are dressed in outfits) and announces they will, for the course of Poké-Ping Pong, have Ilima as the tutor. Ilima greets the class, while Mallow explains to Ash that Ilima has won lots of Poké-Ping Pong tournaments. Ilima explains the rules, where the player has to serve the ball, and make it bounce off to the opponent's side, else that won't count, with both the trainer and Pokémon participating. Ash is uncertain if he understood the rules correctly. Ilima tells he could learn by watching Ilima play, and picks Lana as his opponent, and sends Smeargle out. Ilima serves the ball by hitting it with his racket. Lana hits it back, and she, Popplio, Ilima and Smeargle play. Ash is amazed by this sport, while Mallow notes Lana is skilled in this. Rotom adds that the winner is determined once they have played won at least two out of three matches, with a match ending once a side obtained 11 points. Ilima offers Ash to play, who gladly accepts. After a while, Ash notes it is no fun just to bounce the ball away. Kiawe offers him a real challenge, which Ash accepts. He has Pikachu use Iron Tail on the ball, which lands onto Ash's face, hitting him. Ash states he is fine, and wants to start the play. Kiawe hits the ball, but Pikachu uses Iron Tail again, which causes the ball to hit Ash's face once more. Sophocles has trouble with Togedemaru, and fails to hit the ball, and argues with Togedemaru. Ilima arrives, seeing they aren't doing so well, and asks what is the most important thing during the Poké-Ping Pong. Ash believes it is a powerful strike, but Sophocles believes it is the serve. Ilima denies that, stating it is empathy, for they won't do well unless they, with Pokémon, play as one. Ash understands this, while Sophocles apologizes to Togedemaru. Mallow asks what should they do to become better at Poké-Ping Pong, and Ilima answers they have to bring out each other's strengths, by declaring whether the trainer or Pokémon will attack or defend. He clarifies one has to defend by receiving the ball and attacking by smashing the ball away. Ash and Kiawe believe their Pokémon are good for attacking. Lillie wonders what can she do to become better. Ilima replies she has to do things ordinary, for simplicity is the best thing. Kukui shows with props, believing the class can have a real match. Mallow and Steenee face Ash and Pikachu. Ash serves, with others deflecting the ball to the other side. Ash nearly catches the ball Steenee hit, while his Pikachu uses Iron Tail to hit the ball away Mallow hit. Steenee uses Magical Leaf and Sweet Scent to hit the ball, which also causes Ash to daze away. To counter, Ash has Pikachu use Electro Ball, but sees Pikachu has also dazed away. Thus, using Double Slap, Steenee slams the ball away, causing herself and Mallow to win. Kiawe and Rotom are astounded how Mallow and Steenee's tactics changed quickly. Next, Sophocles and Togedemaru face Lillie and Snowy. Lillie serves the ball, with Sophocles deflecting it. Snowy uses its tail to hit the ball, while Togedemaru spins to reflect it. These turns continue on, until Lillie becomes determined, claiming she can put her mind to win. She hits the ball, causing it to rumble around. Sophocles waves his hands in frustration, only to have the ball land on his nose, making his opponent win. In the final match, Lana and Popplio face Kiawe and Marowak. Kiawe throws his shirt, becoming fired up to serve, but Lana dares Kiawe to do that. Kiawe makes a Z-Move pose to make a Inferno Overdrive serve. However, he just pretends that, and hits over the ball, for a feint, to fool Lana. Lana manages to hit the ball in time, though Marowak slams it with Shadow Bone. Popplio hits it with its fin, impressing Ilima, for it made a drive. He tells Ash that Popplio hit the ball away and even changed its course. Kiawe manages to hit the ball before it hits the ground. Lana hits the ball, while Marowak uses Iron Head to deflect it. Popplio uses Aqua Jet, causing a drive, but Kiawe catches the ball in time. Lana makes a Z-Move pose to use Hydro Vortex attack. However, she fools Kiawe and attempts to feint him. Marowak throws its club, deflecting the ball. Lana anticipated this, and actually has Popplio use Hydro Vortex, causing the ball to rush off and fall, even soaking Kiawe and Marowak. Kiawe and Marowak are frustrated because of the loss, but Lana replies that Kiawe got a point, since the ball did not hit the board. The class had lots of fun, so Ilima invites them to see him play in the Poké-Ping Pong tournament next Sunday. The heroes agree to watch and support him, which flatters Ilima. At the dome, the heroes have taken their seat. Lillie believes Ilima won the tournament last year, but Rotom denies that. Sophocles explains there is one trainer that always wins the Poké-Ping Pong tournament. Ash asks who is that player, and Kiawe replies it is Ikari the Dragon, who only has a dramatic name. They see Ilima, who is talking to Ikari. Ikari belittles Ilima for coming to Alola, reminding him about his previous loss. Ilima explains he did enter to defeat Ikari. Ikari dramatically responds that Ilima's training in Kalos won't matter, since Ikari will still win. The heroes watch the matches, and see Ikari sent a Mienshao. Ikari claims he will win in just three seconds. He serves, and his opponent deflects the ball. Subsequently, Mienshao slams the ball, making the opponent's Machamp miss. Despite earning a point, Ikari yells at Mienshao for being soft, since it should've slammed the ball right to the edge. Ash is not pleased with Ikari, as Lillie sees he does not have that sympathy. Kiawe and Mallow believe that is why Ilima signed up for the tournament, since he could not bear to be defeated by the empathy-less opponent. Thus, Sophocles wants everyone to cheer for Ilima. Ilima is playing against a woman, who is annoyed by Ilima's fans. The woman is actually Jessie, posing as Mrs. Gorgeous, who came with her Wobbuffet, and is supported by James and Meowth. Jessie serves the ball, and Ilima hits it. Wobbuffet uses Counter, hitting the ball away, so Ilima has Smeargle use Sketch to copy that move. The two sides spar and hit the ball to the other side. Instead, Meowth shines off his charm, to blind Ilima. Ilima hears the ball and hits it. Meowth looks to Jessie and Wobbuffet, but accidentally shines the light onto them, causing them to miss the ball. From the ceiling, Bewear appears and snatches Team Rocket. Jessie claims she was just to win, but Bewear jumps away, causing her wig to fall down as Ilima and his fans are left bewildered. In the end, Ilima faces Ikari, and is supported by his fans and his Eevee. Ikari claims he'll crush them, but Ilima points out Ikari referred to himself without his Mienshao. Ikari becomes angry that Ilima is daring to lecture him. Ikari slams the ball, which Ilima deflects. However, Mienshao uses Pound, which makes Smeargle miss the target. Regardless, Ilima reminds they are just at the start. Ikari serves the ball, which Ilima hits. Mienshao attempts its finishing strike, which Smeargle stops with its tail. Ikari misses the ball, but blames the loss of the point on Mienshao. The class is disgusted, but Kiawe reminds Ikari still has lots of skill. After a series of turns, Mienshao slams the ball, but ends in the net, which makes Ikari yell at Mienshao. The heroes are amazed Ilima is in a deuce with Ikari, and needs one point to win. Lillie tells she read that a deuce means a player has to have a two-point advantage to win. Ilima serves the ball, and Ikari hits it. Smeargle deflects the ball, which changes its direction. Mienshao jumps up to hit the ball, but it fails. While Ilima praises Smeargle for the drive it did, Ikari promises to punish Mienshao if it fails once more. Ilima points out Ikari should support its partner, rather than criticize Mienshao. Ikari shouts out he has his own way of doing things, but Ilima points out Ikari did not include Mienshao. Ikari replies he believes in his own strength, and taught this to Mienshao, which would make the team stronger. Ilima tells that is not Poké-Ping Pong, which Ikari dismisses. Ikari serves the ball, which Ilima deflects. Mienshao uses Drain Punch to hit the ball, a move Smeargle copies with Sketch and uses. Ikari slams the ball, in which Ilima a dragon-like pattern that is going to hit him. Ilima jumps and retaliates, so Ikari has Mienshao use High Jump Kick. However, Smeargle uses the same move to hit the ball. The ball hits Ikari's racket, shattering it. Mienshao jumps and grabs the ball, making Ikari speechless, while Ilima and Smeargle have won the tournament. Ilima praises Smeargle and shakes hands with Ikari, apologizing for the lectures. He notes there are many kinds of relationships, and sees Ikari is just being strict with Mienshao to refine the teamwork. Ikari claims he and Mienshao will win next time. He blushes a bit, ordering Ilima not to lose to anyone else. Ilima agrees and asks Ikari to continue being a good rival, and the two shake hands. Later, Ilima's fans cry for their idol, as Kukui sees Ilima cruised around the islands before returning to Kalos. Ilima promises to return one day, and is looking forward to meeting them all once more. Lillie finds it a shame Ilima has to go, since they were just starting to know him. Ilima understands, since he learned a lot from the heroes. Ilima sails off, and bids farewell to the class. Ilima and Eevee watch the sunset. However, the two are glad to see Eevee's evolved forms, who also came to Ilima and Eevee off. Debuts Character *Ikari Pokémon *Ilima's Smeargle Move *Sketch Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Smeargle (JP), Eevee (US). *The Poké Question segment hosted by Kiawe asks what sport played in the tournament does Ilima compete in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow one, Poké-ping pong. The other answers are Poké-soccer (blue), Poké-rugby (red), and Pokémon Base (green). **The answers featured in this segment are the reused answers from "Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!", but with a different question. **This segment was not shown in the original broadcast of the episode. In its place, the special event of Lugia and tickets for the 21st movie was shown. *Pokémon Ping-Pong is first featured in "To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!" in Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. Gallery Ilima explains the rules of Pokémon Ping-Pong SM066 2.png Ilima demonstrates the sport SM066 3.png Popplio hits the ball SM066 4.png Ash got hit in his face SM066 5.png Sophocles is angry at Togedemaru for failing to hit the ball SM066 6.png Pikachu slams his tail to hit the ball SM066 7.png Steenee fires Magical Leaf to deflect the ball SM066 8.png Pikachu doses off from the scent SM066 9.png Togedemaru jumps away SM066 10.png Lillie and Snowy won the round SM066 11.png Kiawe takes off his shirt in determination SM066 12.png Lana performs a drive SM066 13.png Popplio uses Hydro Vortex at the ball SM066 14.png Kiawe is disappointed that he lost SM066 15.png Ikari plays with Mienshao SM066 16.png Ikari shouts at Mienshao SM066 17.png Team Rocket arrives at the scenery SM066 18.png Smeargle uses Sketch to copy Wobbuffet's moves SM066 19.png Mrs. Gorgeous and Wobbuffet get blinded SM066 20.png Ikari and Ilima play in the finals SM066 21.png Ilima high-fives Smeargle SM066 22.png Smeargle barely deflects the ball SM066 23.png Mienshao uses High Jump Kick to shove the ball SM066 24.png The ball shatters Ikari's racket SM066 25.png Mienshao protects Ikari from the impact SM066 26.png Ikari sees Ilima's style of raising Pokémon has earned him the victory SM066 27.png Ilima is about to depart to Kalos }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes animated by Masaya Onishi